Triplets: Discovered and Relocated
by BELLSxEDWARD4EVA
Summary: Missy is a 18 yr old learning of her past, She finds out she has a sister and a brother and not only that they are triplets, but what happens when her brother and sister are Jane and Alec Volturi? Rated T for Language
1. The Start of a New Beginning

**ALL CHARACTERS Beside Mine are Stephs! I have Missy, Jennifer and Bonniele. **

* * *

I walk down the halls of my home, I live in Italy and speak fairly well Italian, but I stick to English most of the time. I walked out of the living quarters and into the kitchen but before I hear my parents arguing. Dad starts talking about something, "Missy needs to know! Thats all I am saying." he says. What do I need to Know? Before she replys I walk in, "What do I need to know?" I say, Mother and Father look at me, "Sweet-" she starts to say I cut her off quickly, "Mom I am 18! Don't start sweetie Its grown up talking time, I am always cut off." I say, she stands up , "Stop right now little girl-" she relises what she has said and sits back down , "I am grown up, I am leaving for a couple days." I say then storm out of the house. She treats me so childish-y, I walk in to our town's clck tower, while a man yells out 'Volterra Tv's only $120 today!" I sigh and feel someone against me in the darkest part of the tower, he doesn't aknowledge me, then suprises me with talking.

"Hello Sister." The person says. Sister?? This is a lunatic. "Hello." I say, The figure looks at me, I see he has red eyes. I gasp. He covers my mouth, "Shhhh....I am going to reveal why I have them, I am a Vampire." I silently gasp and my body goes strait as a board. He looks worried at me , while another figure with red eyes appears ,A young girl and also looks worried. I relax enough to calm abit down, notice abit. "Thats it. Whoo. You had me going." he says, "Oh please Alec, I was worried but you were bout to ummm...whats the word?..." She says I interject, "I think the words Vampire Faint." I say, She looks at me and laughs "So true!!!! I can't believe it! I have a sister so Inteligent." She hugs me. I was confused, The boy Alec says , "Oh hardy har har Jane." then he looks at me and sees me stiffen as she hugs me, "Jane you may want to like her to relax." I surprise him by saying something.

"Why are you guys calling me sister?" they look at me dumbfounded. "What you don't know? Why didn't your let see 4235th set of parents tell you?" I look at them , "4235th!?! What the ..Wait are you saying?" I say, they look at me, "We are Triplets, You, Me Jane and Alec, we were born around in the 1750's, We were told you would know about it today , Our birthday." she says, boy luntics. "Wow you guys are nuts, I cant be, wasn't born in the 1650's!" I get up heading down the stairs , of course they stop me, Jane was getting angered about something then I go out cold, I must of been out for a while because it seemed like time travel.

I saw mine, Jane's,and Alec's Birth. I saw I was born First! go me go me! I also saw me dragged away and I could see my brother and sister going away for being tried and accused of being a witch in my head, I also saw the town was murdered and slaughtered by a man named Aro. I saw then them getting bitten and taken to a underground castle of somesort I saw a man named Marcus and another named Caius, he looked somesort of a sourpuss and Marcus was and seemed bored, I saw them get inducted in what seemed a Vampire Army Called the Volturi and my brother and sister calling them master. Then I saw them what felt like minutes ago and in fact was. I came to and saw them and I wasn't in the clock tower I was in fact in the same underground castle that was in fact the Volturi's

"Missy?, Speak to me, oh god she is dying I knew it was happening." I heard Alec, then Jane hitting him, "OH GOD THANK YOU!!!." I said making them surprised. "Well hello hes acting like a girl!" I say in my defence. Jane hugged me, "Sis! Your ok!" I laugh "Of Course I am Ok!" I hugged her back, "What happend?" she said, "I don't know But I believe you now." I say. I see Aro and Marcus, Thank goodness not Caius. He looks around and the people I didn't see aswell Jane and Alec bow and call him master. "Well well, is this Missy I heard so much about?" I blink and then Smile "Yes, I am Missy , Aro." He laughs while the others are surprised, "Well well my goodness, she knows me before I tell her " He looks over at marcus fixing to introduce him, I beat him to it, "Hello, Marcus." Aro Laughs again, and everyone was surprised again. Marcus smiles, "I bet she knows about Caius also." he looks at me and I Nod, He laughs, "I knew it , I knew it!" he dances, lively for what seemed bout decades last. I laughed and they exit , marcus still dancing.

Afterword they exit , Jane and Alec bombard me with questions. "I saw them In a vision, thats when I went out, I saw our birth, being dragged away because your trials, and your being turn and being here. They smile, "No more to really say and your half Human half Vampire, Mom went with a Vampire, then some how we were human." I nod and get out of the bed and see everyone looking at me, "What is this the big pizza party?" I say then they laugh, I saw Jane and Alec smiling, "All I can say you will never be bored with me." I laugh , I seemed tired and I was. Alec caught me yawning. "Your tired! in the bed Now." he says.....I laugh so hard, "Dude are you abit crazy on hyper active Humans????, I saw I was born first." hahaha I so got him he scowled and went out the room. Jane was on the floor, I looked at her and said only 2 things, "Drunk laughter." and went out of the room and Felix walked me to my room for a peaceful nap, still hearing Jane's laughter.


	2. The Accident That Caused Me to Live wya

After a quick nights rest, I woke up, and somehow I was staring at Alec's butt. "Uhhh Could you like put me DOWN?!?" I asked him, he jumped startled and dropped me, "Ow, could you like not drop me too." I ask standing up , dusting myself off. Alec emotions were clear to me. He was worried and scared I might do something, well I am one of the most powerful trio of the Volturi. "Dude , I am ok." I laughed, he relaxed somewhat, then Jane came down the hall. "Hey bro, sis." she said, man I am going to have to get used to that. "Hey." I said, she caught my eye and looked at Alec, "What did you do?" she asked plainly, he looked at her and mumbled something, clearly embarrased, I laughed and Jane looked at me. "H-he threw me over his shoulder and not really noticing it, but my head was to his butt!" I laughed, Jane quickly joined in, pretty soon our laughter was silent and quiet noise. Alec looked as if we were crazy, I should mention he dropped me but I can make that up later.

Pretty soon Demitri was walking down the same halls as we, he stopped and introduced himself which was unneeded because I saw him in the Vision I had as a dream, weird huh? So we headed to Jane's room, Alec said earlier that he had never seen the inside of Jane's room, but thought it was full of Dark metal music and posters, and he was correct, and don't forget Triplet mind link here. Jane looked at us and put on the mildest music she had which was Ozzy Osbourne. "Omg! Ozzy forever!" I exclaimed falling dramaticly with my hand to my heart. The song was Rock 'n' roll Rebel, then it quickly changed to Bark at the moon , which was Ironic cause a vampires enemy was a werewolf. Jane and Alec looked at each other, probably using mind link, lets see If I can sneek into the convo. So I tried and Successfully got through the link undetected, hearing there convo in there head. ' What?!? She likes Ozzy, I wanted to show her my classical music collection. ' Alec pouted in his mind , you could tell and Jane Scoffed, ' Hey Don't blow tey cover off my ozza! ' she said then it was no more and the link broke , they were clearly mad at each other so I had to do something.

"You know I love Rock, Country , Pop and Classical music. I love it hehe" I said, they looked at each other clearly not mad anymore. They probably went back into Mink again, hehe get it Mind and link put together, I made a Funny! haha MINK! So I quietly left to go to my room again, getting stopped by Marcus, and still thank god no Caius, today. "Missy, may I have a word with you with my brothers?" he asked , I nodded, "Of Course, lead the way." I said, he started to walk and I walked beside him, "Do you know of Aro's Talent Search , what I like to call it anyway." he asked , I shook my head, "No, he searches for talent?," Then it clicked , "He wanted us , my brother and my sister and me for a power." I said, He chuckled, "You are brighter than Demetri and thats a feat." he said, as we entered the throne room, I looked at the throne immeadiatly , seeing Aro and Caius.

Ugh, I knew it would come this day, I looked to everyone else, naturally picking up their names, there were two young ladys , newborns I thought which was surprisingly correct, as I could pick it up with there sent, Jennifer and Bonniele. Aro looked at me, he smiled , which a normal human might cringe at , but I didn't. Caius looked at me with a glare, as if to kill, worse than Jane's. "Missy, is that your name?" Caius asked, I nodded reductantly, wondering if and when he'd tear my head off, "You are the one of the now 'Triplets' " He asked, I nodded, he smiled, which was cruel, "Missy, My dear.." Aro said, I looked at him, and he grasped my hand, I knew he was reading every thought I ever had, his sent told me so from day one, which I was reluctant to touch him to this moment, knowing ever so , he's reading that thought now.

Aro looked at me, "What an excitement my brothers. This is an feat, she has all our powers and then some, with her own that stands out immeadetly." he said, Caius smiled again, I wanted so bad to turn my head so I did, looking at Marcus, who had a pleasant smile as different as Caius.

"My dear, I was wondering.." I turned to Aro, "If you would do the honor of joining our coven, not just only for your siblings but as apart of our family." he asked, I smiled, you could say it was a devilish smile as like Jane's or a sweet smile like Marcus's, but I didn't really care, as from day one also I felt a strong connection with Marcus and Aro. But Caius, it would have to wait. "Yes, I will Aro." I smiled again and he did as well. (If your wondering what gift she has its control over Elements and Weather hehe)


End file.
